


The Obligatory Storm Fic

by awesomems



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, which is the fear of storms if you didn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: Everybody who ships Lams has written a storm fic at one point or another, so this is mine. Sorry that it's really short.





	

_ Tic, Tic, Tic.  _ Alex had been up all night trying to finish an essay. Being the overachiever that he is, he had technically already finished the paper that was supposed to be 5 paragraphs. Alex had already written at least 7 pages. He looked at the time on his laptop.  _ 2:27 AM.  _ Was it really that late? Wait, or, was it really that early? Alex was about to conclude his essay when he heard a loud  _ BOOM  _ and fell out of his chair. Thunder. Alexander heard at least two more loud cracks of thunder and seen the bright flashes of lightning in the sky. Tears started to roll down Alex’s face from the fear. The storm made his brain go back to the horrible memories from when the hurricane destroyed his town back in the Caribbean. Alexander remembered that there was a cute boy who lived right down the hall. They had only spoken to each other twice, though. He didn’t want to impose. Whatever, it’s worth a shot. Especially since Alex was deathly afraid of storms. Alex grabbed a sweater and walked down the hall to John Lauren’s apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. John eventually opened the door. Alex looked up at the taller man and was reminded of John’s curls that fell down to his shoulders, his freckles that seemed to be perfectly placed. “Hello?” Alex was snapped out of his trance when John spoke. “Oh, hi, sorry. Zoned out for a bit. I was wondering if I could stay the night because of the thunderstorm.” John looked at Alex in admiration. John was crushing hard on Alex and wondered if Alex felt the same way. “Uh, yeah, sure you can stay if you want. Um, there’s only one bed so, I don’t know, uh, I could sleep on the couch or…” 

“How do feel about sharing?” Alex suggested awkwardly. John’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Er, I mean, yeah, that’s fine.” Alex was freaking out. _Wait, does this mean he likes me back? There’s only one way to find out,_ Alex thought. They stepped into John’s apartment and sat down. “So, John, Deep question if you don’t mind: Are you gay?” Alex asked. “Wow. Okay. Uh, yeah, and guess I’d better say it, I really like you.” John answered.  Alex smiled at the fact. “That’s good. Because I like you back.” Alex responded as he got closer to John. John was about to close the gap between them when there was another loud crack of thunder. Alex fell back out of fear and started to sob. “Alexander. I didn’t know. Is this why you wanted to stay?” Alex nodded slightly. “I’m so sorry. But it’s okay. I’m here.” John scooped Alex up into a hug and held him close. “Shh, you’re okay.” Soon, the staggered breathing of crying evened out when Alex fell asleep. John picked him up and carried him to John’s bed. John tucked Alex under the covers as John went under the blanket as well, Alex burying his face in John’s chest. 


End file.
